


I Should've Asked you Sooner

by Draconeko_PandaBaby113



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cutter!Dan, First Meeting, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, HOLY CRAPPU ANGST, M/M, Use to cut!Phil, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconeko_PandaBaby113/pseuds/Draconeko_PandaBaby113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets Phil, his famous best friend from YouTube, and they play 20 Q. They both find out things they never thought they'd know. ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've Asked you Sooner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didnotthinkitwouldcometothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/gifts).



> I swear to god I wrote this story in comic sans, but I didn't think It would show up on Ao3 so, this is like the first story I've written in a loooooong time! I'm so sorry, I'm such a ghost (boo). Uhm, angsty sort of, and some weird stuffs.  
> :  
> :  
> WARNING : SUPERFLUFFY ADORABLENESSS~  
> :  
> :  
> Anyhow, Enjoy <3 Ya!  
> ~~nekO :P

     “Hey Lion!” Dan smiled (fake) at his best friend -through his laptop- feeling like absolute fangirl trash. He was so happy, they had been planning to Skype for such a long time and Dan was finally -sort of-

meeting Phil Lester for the first time.

     Phil smile ‘that’ smile and Dan blushed wishing (for some reason he didn’t understand) that he was watching an AmazingPhil video so he could freak out. “Hey Dan. What’s up?

     “ This is -no offence- so unsatisfactory to be honest.” Dan shook his head.  
     “I know what you mean...My parents are going on holiday this weekend and I was wondering if you’d like to come over?” Phil rambled and then took a breath. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
     Dan laughed, remembering the last time Phil had been left home alone. He had called Dan and whimpered scared little sentences to him.  
     “I’ll never let it happen.” Dan smiled and bit his lip. “Besides, my mum’s been begging me to go see my friends for I don’t even know how long.”  
     “Dan, you haven’t see your friends?” Dan blushed, and Phil thought about all the time he’d spent skyping Dan in the past month, was it his fault?  
     “It’s not your fault I promise, besides I don’t really have any...my mum just thinks I do, well besides you of course. She doesn’t really bother to ask.”  
     “Well go ask please!” Phil put his hands together and put them against his cheek.  
      Dan texted his mum, too lazy to leave the room and she answered with sure, and then Dan heard a knock at his door.  
     “Come in mum…” he called.  
     “Dan sweetheart, why don’t you just head up to Phil’s today, I mean it is summer holiday go spend time with your friend.”  
     “M-mum, Phil lives in Manchester.. that's an hour away.”  
     “Don’t be silly dear I’ll drive you,” She said and then to Phil “Phil, is it okay that I bring Dan up today?”  
     Phil’s face was shocked and he just nodded and stared at Dan’s mum. Dan laughed, which brought Phil back to attention, “Sure Mrs.Howell, Dan can come up today, how soon though?” Phil was anxious now, and wanted that time to be now.  
     “An hour or so? That alright with you?” She asked, and Phil nodded again. “ Dan, get packing, you’ll be there till you call, yes?” With that she was gone, and Dan yelled back a ‘yes’ to her question and started freaking out.  
     Shit shit shit, Dan closed his eyes and shook his head. “What the fuck mum, ohmygod, what do I wear, shit shit shit shit shit.”  
     Phil laughed, Dan froze and whipped his head back to the screen. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fangirl before. That was fucking adorable.” Phil laughed.  
     Dan blushed and looked around his room for his long sleeved black jumper, when he found it, he began to pull his shirt over his head to change and winced as his shirt brushed against his cuts. “F**k, that hurt” he mumbled.  
     Phil gasped and Dan -once again was reminded that Phil could hear and see him- quickly put his shirt on. “Oh my god,” Phil said, bringing his hand up to cover the shock on his face as he looked at Dan, who had turned away from the screen.  
     Dan closed his eyes and stuffed things into a bag, “I hate myself, god I’m such a fuckup...can’t I do anything right!” He turned around so he could see Phil.  
     “Dan?” Dan’s mum called. “Time to go!”  
     “I’ll text you!” Dan said before he pressed the ‘end call’ button.


End file.
